The present invention relates to a clamping device and, more particularly, to a clamping device with two parallel jaws.
Taiwan Utility Model No. M320938 discloses a general purpose pliers for sealing a rubber hose. The general purpose pliers includes a body having two moveable clamping arms each having a through-hole. Two U-shaped clamping seats are respectively mounted to the moveable clamping arms by extending two rivets through the through-holes. Each clamping seat has an arcuate clamping face. Each clamping seat is pivotable about the corresponding rivet to adjust a clamping opening for clamping rubber hoses of different diameters to completely seal an end of the rubber hose. Furthermore, one of the clamping arms is coupled to one of the moveable clamping arms by a screw and a nut. Thus, the general purpose pliers can reliably seal an end of a rubber hose without any tolerance.
However, when the clamping seats of the general purpose pliers clamp a rubber hose, each clamping seat pivot freely relative to the body such that the angular position of the clamping seat cannot be fixed. Thus, each clamping seat deflects to one of two sides of the rubber hose. Namely, in order to achieve the sealing effect for the rubber hose, a side of the rubber hose is firstly clamped flat by the clamping seats, and, then, the other side of the rubber hose is clamped flat after increasing the pressure applied to the clamping seats. As a result, the stress is concentrated on one of the sides of the rubber hose during the sealing procedure, which could cause breakage of the rubber hose.
Thus, a need exists for a clamping device with two parallel jaws to avoid the drawbacks of the conventional structure.